Bryostatin-1 was isolated and first characterized by petit el. It is a macrocyclic lactone derived from bugula neritina, a marine animal of the phylum bryozoa. Bryostatin-l demonstrated activity in the national cancer institute's p388 lymphocytic leukemia screening system. Bryostatin-1 has been shown to have pleiotropic cellular effects associated with activation of protein kinase c (pkc). It acts as a biologic response modifier by stimulating production of cytokines by stimulating bone marrow progenitor cells and by activating neutrophils.. The goals of this study are 1. To determine in a phase ii study the clinical response of patients to bryostatin-1 when administered as an intravenous infusion over 72 hours every two weeks, 2. To estimate the pharmacokinetics parameters of bryostatin-1 when given as a 72 hour infusion; 3. To evaluate the ability of bryostatin-1 to decrease the number of philadlphia + cells in the bone marrow and 4. To measure the effects of bryostatin-1 on platelet function and protein kinase c activity during and after the infusion of this agent.